That Poison
by Misacchin
Summary: Nagisa yang sering dicurigai sebagai perempuan, akhirnya meminum sebuah racun yang telah direncanakan oleh seseorang. Perubahan gendernya masih terus diselidiki. Bahkan sang ketua OSIS ikut membantu. Bagaimana Nagisa menjalani hari setelahnya? (summary, semoga nyambung sama cerita)
1. Chapter 1

Yay, Ansatsu tetep punya Matsui-sensei.

Ansatsu udah finish.

Kokoro aku retak. *wew, ini curhat*

But, tetep enjoy yaaa...

* * *

 **That Poison**

 **.**

.

.

Jam tujuh pagi. Remaja bersurai biru langit itu berkali-kali mengecek arlojinya. Harusnya, sahabat setannya itu ada disini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Iya, harusnya. Tapi dia tahu, sahabatnya itu kadang suka molor.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun! Nagisa-kun!" suara panggilan yang sering mampir di indera pendengarannya, kali ini terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Penantiannya berakhir. "Ne, Nagisa-kun, aku terlambat sepuluh menit, desho? Gommen, listrik di perumahanku mati. Aku tidak bisa makan karena nasinya belum matang. Aku juga malas memasak nasi pakai kompor, jadi aku menunggu listriknya hidup." Nagisa _facepalm_ mendengar penjelasan sahabatnya. Pemalas tingkat dewa.

"Daijobu, Karma-kun. Kita langsung ke supermarket saja ya? Daftar peralatan yang harus dibeli sudah kubawa kok. Ayo, Karma-kun." si setan merah kelas E hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar ajakan Nagisa.

Weekend mereka kali ini diisi dengan belanja kebutuhan kelas. Kebutuhan yang dimaksud seperti, sapu, pel, kapur warna, dan beberapa barang lainnya. Besok Senin akan diadakan cek kebersihan kelas oleh kepala sekolah dan anggota OSIS. Karena semua kelas akan dicek, kelas E yang di gunung pun ikut kalang kabut membenahi kelas. Karma dan Nagisa yang belum dapat bagian apapun, diputuskan untuk belanja kebutuhan kelas. Ya, anggap sajalah ini adalah rencana setan milik Nakamura Rio yang selalu menganggap Nagisa adalah perempuan. Intinya sih, dia ingin melihat Karma dan Nagisa belanja bareng.

"Karma-kun, barangnya sudah ada semua." lapor Nagisa setelah acara belanja mereka selesai tepat jam sepuluh pagi. "Bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Makan atau minum dulu mungkin?" tanya Nagisa lebih seperti memohon untuk istirahat.

"Ne, mungkin kita bisa istirahat di kafe tempat ketua kita bekerja." Nagisa setuju saja mendengar usulan Karma. Untung saja tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari supermarket tempat mereka belanja tadi.

Oke, kayaknya mereka lagi sial. Kafe tujuan mereka hari ini tutup. Opsi kedua, kafe tempat Karma sering menghabiskan uangnya demi makanan berbau strawberry.

"Kau mau apa, Nagisa-kun? Aku traktir kali ini. Kita beruntung loh, dompet Koro-sensei penuh dengan uang gajinya kemarin. Jadi, kita bisa makan enak kali ini." ujar Karma sambil menunjukkan senyum setannya. Nagisa _pokerface_ melihat Karma tertawa bahagia sambil memainkan dompet Koro-sensei yang tampak gemuk kali ini.

Lapar dan haus jelas tidak bisa dikompromi, mereka berdua mulai memesan makanan serta minuman. Layanan yang cepat, mereka bisa langsung mengobati haus dan lapar mereka.

Dan disini lah segalanya dimulai.

"Nagisa-kun, daijobu desu ka?" Karma tampak sedikit panic melihat sahabatnya memegangi lehernya seperti orang dicekik. Tanpa bertanya lagi, Karma berusaha menegakkan tubuh sahabatnya lalu memanggil bantuan. Sembari memgangi sahabatnya yang masih kesakitan, manic mercury-nya bergulir ke arah makanan Nagisa. Tidak ada yang aneh. Ia gulirkan maniknya ke arah minuman Nagisa. Teh yang dipesannya agak keruh. Mungkin memang warnanya. Tidak, teh walaupun berwarna coklat tidak akan terlihat keruh seperti ini. Racun? Siapa? Sahabatnya ini termasuk anak yang tidak punya masalah yang serius dengan orang lain. Emang benar racun? Siapa tahu itu memang warna teh yang dipesannya. Iie, itu racun. Warnanya sama seperti racun yang pernah ia buat bersama Okuda dan Takebayashi untuk meracuni Koro-sensei. Kalau itu racun, kenapa Nagisa? Apa masalahnya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Manik aquamarine itu terbuka. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tidak sadar diri. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah ia meminum teh yang ia pesan dan tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Sianida? Tidak. Kata Koro-sensei, sianida tidak membuat peminumnya merasa terbakar, tercekik, dan merasa tergerogoti tenggorokannya dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Lalu apa? Entahlah.

Remaja itu berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang putih, yang ia yakin ini di rumah sakit. Matanya membulat ketika melihat ayahnya dan sahabatnya yang bermarga Akabane itu sedang tertidur di sofa kamar ini.

Ayahnya tampak menggeliat dan matanya terbuka perlahan. "Nagisa, kau sudah bangun ya?" pertanyaan ayahnya ia jawab dengan sekali anggukan. Matanya pun kembali menjelajah ruangan itu. Ditemukannya kalender dan ia tersentak.

"Ne, Nagisa, kau tidak bosan ya tidur selama dua minggu?" tanya Karma sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena tidur di sofa dalam keadaan duduk.

"Sudah dua minggu? Apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama itu?" Nagisa mulai panic menyadari lamanya ia tak sadar.

Karma dan ayah Nagisa hanya saling melempar pandangan. Akhirnya ayah Nagisa memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Ibunya sedang pergi ke luar negeri karena perintah perusahaannya dan akan kembali dua tahun lagi. Tentang pengecekan kelas, semua berlangsung lancar. Koro-sensei menyamar jadi hiasan kelas saat anggota OSIS datang bersama kepala sekolah. Lalu,…

"Matte, apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa yang aku minum? Apa efek sampingnya?" tanya Nagisa beruntun. Sedikit banyak ia khawatir dengan teh yang sudah ia minum. *semua juga akan khawatir kali*

"Kau yakin sudah siap mendengarnya?" ayahnya dan Karma menatapnya seakan meminta kepastian mental dari Nagisa. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kabar baiknya tadi, untung saja ibumu sedang di luar negeri." Karma menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik nafas seolah ia mempersiapkan selurh mentalnya untuk mengatakan ini semua. "Yang kau minum racun buatan. Tidak diketahui siapa pembuatnya. Efeknya adalah daya tahan tubuhmu agak turun. Lalu,.."

"Yokatta. Jika hanya daya tahan turun aku tidak masalah. Hanya itu kan, Karma-kun?" Karma mendecak kesal mendengar ucpannya dipotong oleh Nagisa dengan PDnya.

"Aku belum selesai. Kau ini sekarang **perempuan** , Nagisa- **chan**." Nagisa tersentak mendengar beberan Karma yang diberi penekanan pada kata tertentu.

Dia perempuan sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yo minna, bertemu saya lagi, Misacchin-sama *ketawa kenceng***

 **BTW, aku bikinnya sambil inget-inget semua cerita yang pernah aku baca dulu.**

 **Ung... bener ga sih yang tentang sianida itu? Ada yang mau kasih masukan tentang sianida?**

 **Ok, sekian dan terimakasih. Mohon reviewnya yaaaaaa... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjutan dari 'That Poison'

Ansatsu tetep milik Matsui-sensei

Warning : gaje, alur semrawut, typo, dan semua yang merusak fict bertebaran ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **That Poison (2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas panjang. Rival yang juga merangkup sahabat 'rahasia'nya belum datang juga. Salah dia sendiri juga. Perjanjian sih ketemuan jam empat sore di kafe tempat Isogai magang, tapi dia malah datang jam tiga. Iya deh, dia salah. Gugup mungkin? Ah, nggak. Dia datang lebih awal kan karena dia takut tidak bisa sampai tepat waktu. Apalagi rumahnya bukan di Kunugigaoka.

"Selamat datang." suara Isogai yang ikkemen memecah heningnya kafe sore itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai jingga tersenyum ramah dan berbisik padanya sebentar lalu berjalan mendekati prankster yang sudah hampir tertidur.

"Akabane, apa sudah lama?" Karma tersentak bangun. Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sempurna, ia memberi isyarat pada pemuda bermarga Asano tersebut untuk duduk di depannya. "Sepertinya, kau mengantuk. Apa kau benar sudah lama disini?" ulang Asano sambil menatap lawan bicaranya yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Ne, tidak terlalu lama juga sih. Aku saja yang terlalu cepat datang." jawab Karma sambil menguap kecil.

Asano hanya tertawa kecil. "Kompres matamu. Kau terlihat kurang tidur." sebuah sapu tangan agak basah disodorkannya pada Karma, dan langsung diterima. "Jadi, seberapa parah dampaknya pada Shiota.. um, -chan atau –kun?" tanya Asano dengan sedikit canggung. Ia memang sudah sering mendengar orang 'mengganti' gendernya. Tapi, untuk perubahan karena racun, jujur ia belum pernah dengar.

Karma mengedikkan bahu cuek. Matanya masih terkompres sapu tangan Asano. "Dampaknya hanya pada gender Nagisa saja. Ah, daya tahan tubuhnya juga menjadi lebih lemah." terang Karma.

Asano mengangguk paham. Isogai datang dengan pesanan Karma dan Asano. "Aku sudah izin ke boss-ku. Jadi, bagaimana rencana kita?" Isogai buka suara setelah ia duduk di samping Karma yang baru saja mengambil sapu tangan Asano dari matanya.

Mereka bertiga terdiam karena sama-sama tidak punya jawaban maupun usul dan ide.

"Bagaimana hasil penelitian Takebayashi dan Okuda?" tanya Karma pada Isogai. Karma sendiri memang tidak pernah mengikuti perkembangan usaha teman-temannya. Ia hanya fokus terhadap tugas yang di bebankan padanya, menjaga Nagisa.

"Belum ada kemajuan. Ritsu dan Koro-sensei masih mencoba mencari tahu terbuat dari apa racun itu." jelas Isogai sambil menopang dagunya.

"Bagaimana dengan kasusnya?" tanya Asano sembari menyeruput lemon tea miliknya.

Isogai menarik nafasnya dalam. "Ayah Kimura-kun sudah berusaha mengerahkan semua pasukannya. Fuwa-san, Maehara, Okano-san, dan Karasuma-sensei juga sudah berusaha." terang Isogai. Jujur, ini semua sebenarnya bukanlah kasus yang bisa diselesaikan oleh murid kelas tiga SMP. Tapi, perasaan mereka yang menyatu itulah yang membuat mereka berusaha untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini bersama dengan pihak yang berkaitan dengan hal kejahatan ini.

Karma meraih gelas milkshake strawberry-nya kemudian berkata, "Dan kau sendiri, Asano-kun?" pertanyaan pendek Karma sudah menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan.

Asano hanya tersenyum kecil dan mulai menjelaskan. Selama seminggu setelah Nagisa diracun dan Karma meminta bantuannya untuk turut membantu meringankan beban mereka, Asano telah mengumpulkan beberapa data yang mungkin cukup membantu mereka semua untuk membongkar kasus ini.

"Aku sudah menanyai, ah lebih tepatnya mengancam dan menginterogasi, orang-orang yang sekiranya memiliki masalah dengan Shiota.. –kun atau –chan sih?" Karma terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Asano yang terdengar agak kesal serta canggung.

"Sesukamu saja, Asano." Karma kembali terkikik geli begitu melihat paras Asano yang lebih seperti anak kecil yang ngambek karena diejek. Isogai hanya terbengong begitu melihat ketua OSIS mereka yang dikenal perfect, ternyata mampu memiliki ekspresi seperti itu.

Asano mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan, "Dari hasil pengamatan yang kulakukan bersama anggota OSIS inti, para siswa di Akademi Kunugigaoka tidak ada yang terbukti melakukan tindak meracuni Shiota,.. apalah itu." Karma menahan tawanya begitu melihat Asano mendelik ke arahnya. "Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang kucurigai, dan mereka bukanlah penduduk Kunugigaoka. Sesuai data yang kau berikan, aku dan Jelavich-sensei berusaha menghubungi orang-orang criminal yang pernah berhubungan secara langsung dengan Shiota-san." Asano menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan yang penuh tulisan di lembar yang ia bukakan.

"Jadi, ada dua orang yang kau curigai ya?" tanya Isogai setelah mengamati catatan Asano.

Asano menggeleng. "Ada tiga, tapi aku dan Jelavich-sensei tidak tahu namanya. Itu yang kami ketahui saja." ralat Asano pada ucapan Isogai.

"Ne, apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin saja pelakunya menggunakan orang lain sebagai bonekanya? Sehingga pelaku aslinya tidak diketahui. Atau malah mungkin ber'co-op'?" tanya Karma sambil mulai mencoret-coret buku Asano dengan tulisan kemungkinan lainnya.

Asano menghela nafas. Rivalnya ini benar-benar serius dalam menanggapi hal ini. "Akan kuurus lagi bersama Jelavich-sensei." ujarnya lebih seperti mengalah pada Karma yang sekarang sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Demo, Akabane, kau habis nonton anime apa sampai bisa berpikir seperti itu? Tidak mungkin karena kau nonton SonicNinja kan?" kali ini Karma terdiam tak berkutik. Asano pun tertawa penuh kemenangan setelah ia berhasil membuka kedok bahwa rivalnya ternyata seorang otaku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nagisa hanya terperangah mendengar pemintaan Karma. Asano yang berada di belakang Karma hanya pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Kau yakin akan tinggal disini? Apartemen ini kecil loh." ujar Nagisa memperingatkan Karma yang teguh pada ucapannya.

Karma mendengus lalu melirik Asano. "Aku mohon, Shiota-san. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu. Akabane selama ini dapat tugas menjagamu kan? Untuk lebih memudahkannya, lebih baik ia tinggal disini." jelas Asano sambil tersenyum. Nagisa _facepalm_. Senyuman Asano barusan adalah senyum yang biasa ia tebarkan pada fansnya. "Lagipula, sepertinya Akabane terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." lanjut Asano sambil menepuk kepala Karma seperti seorang anak.

"Jelas aku khawatir. Coba bayangkan itu terjadi padamu." emosi Karma mulai naik karena Asano sudah meledeknya secara terselubung.

Asano menatapnya sok polos. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku jadi perempuan? Ahahaha, aduh Akabane, kau sudah makan anime genre apa sih?" Asano tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Karma berkali-kali.

"Ne, Asano, maksudku bayangkan jika si Seo atau Ren jadi perempuan. Kau yang atasannya, bagaimana tindakanmu?" oke, kali ini entah kenapa Karma terlihat realistis.

Asano terdiam sejenak mencerna kalimat Karma lalu tertawa lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Mattaku Akabane. Kau sendiri coba bayangkan anak buahku itu jadi perempuan. Itu menggelikan kau tahu?" kali ini Nagisa juga ikut tertawa. Karma mengerucutkan bibirnya, ngambek. Dia segera meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang tertawa sampai berairmata.

.

.

\- 5 menit kemudian -

.

.

"Akabane mana?" Nagisa melongokkan kepalanya mengikuti arah Asano menoleh. Apartemennya terlihat sepi. Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam.

"Nanti kalau dia diculik kita yang susah." Asano menatap Nagisa datar. Plis deh, siapa yang mau nyulik setan wasabi itu? Yang ada malah bikin sakit perut. Nggak ada yang mau nyulik dia kali, walaupun tampangnya kece gitu.

Asano mengedarkan pandangannnya ke lorong apartemen itu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki sedang memainkan iphone. Iphone seperti itu, hanya seorang jelmaan setan saja yang punya.

"Oy, Akabane! Ini sudah malam. Shiota-san mau tidur. Barangmu sudah ada di apartemennya. Kalau tidak segera kemari dia akan menguncimu." Asano berteriak dengan volume sedang. Untung sajalah pemilik kamar apartemen di sekitar milik Nagisa belum pada pulang penghuninya.

Karma hanya menoleh malas ke arah rambut jingga dan biru yang sama-sama melongokkan kepala dari pintu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan acara ngambeknya. Kan ga lucu kalau orang yang sukanya nge- _prank_ tiba-tiba ngambek Cuma karena diledek. Mungkin besok ia bakal bikin onigiri isi ikan bumbu wasabi dan mustard, lalu ia berikan ke Asano. Toh, orang itu belum pernah kena jebakannya yang berbentuk onigiri. Bilang saja itu onigiri isi ikan bumbu rahasia ala Akabane Karma. Bilang saja itu resep rahasia turun temurun keluarga Akabane. Biar mules itu perut Asano.

"Karma-kun, apa kau sakit? Kau agak pucat tapi daritadi kau tersenyum mengerikan begitu." Nagisa menatap sahabatnya itu.

Karma masih tersenyum. Tiba-tiba ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke Nagisa. "Nagisa-chan, aku.. aku agak tidak enak badan. Angin disana tadi dingin sekali." raut Nagisa panic seketika. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha memapah Karma ke sofa di dalam. Asano diam saja. Dalam hati dia sudah pengin nabok kepala Karma. Modus amat sih.

"Ah, Asano-kun." Asano yang merasa terpanggil menoleh. "Tolong menginaplah disini. Karma sakit dan aku tentu tidak bisa mengurusnya sendirian. Aku mohon, bisa kan?" Asano tetap terpaku. Dalam hati ia sudah mengmpat menyumpahi Karma yang pasti sudah ngakak dalam hati.

Ia menghela nafas dan berkata, "Baiklah. Dan sepertinya aku akan ikut menemani Akabane menjagamu kedepannya." yah, modus dikit juga gapapa kan? Kalau Nagisa laki-laki, tentu dia tidak akan mau ikut menginap bersama setan wasabi itu. Tapi, ini Nagisa perempuan. Laki-laki aja dia kawaii banget, apalagi perempuan. Plis deh, Asano ga bakal mau ngalah gitu aja sama setan wasabi.

Nagisa terperangah mendengar jawaban Asano. Berarti di ruangan ini nanti ada tiga orang. Lalu Asano tidur dimana? Di kamar ibunya bersama Karma begitu? Nanti, kalau mereka melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh? Nanti kalau..

AAAAAAHHH….

Plis, Nagisa tidak kuat batinnya. Ada setan dan siluman lipan di kamar apartemennya. Tolong lindungi Nagisa. Siapapun. Toloong….

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Aaah, ini dia chap 2 nya. Aku mikirnya dengan sangat semrawut, wkkwkwkw...**

 **oke, ada yang bisa kasih aku saran buat lanjutan or lainnya?**

 **But, thank foe read and pliss review nyaa...**

 **Ah, makasih juga yang udah review yaaaa ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, ini adalah chap ke-3.

Enjoy to read, guys..

Warning : OOC, typo, alur cepet, humor ga kena, dl

AnKyou tetep punya Matsui-sensei

* * *

 **That Poison (3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _To : Karma-kun_

 _Karma-kun, maaf aku dan Asano-kun pergi duluan._

 _Katanya, Asano-kun ingin mengajakku mengurus sesuatu._

 _Jadi, aku pergi duluan._

 _Note :_ _Sarapan ada di bawah tudung saji._

 _-Yang masak aku._ _ **Asano-**_

 _By : Nagisa (didikte sama Asano dan sedikit diubah)._

Karma mendengus kesal melihat secarik memo di cermin rias milik ibu Nagisa, "Enak saja aku di tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini. Lihat saja nanti, Asano-kun." gerutuan Karma menimbulkan background api yang menyala-nyala *Oke, abaikan*.

. 

.

Nagisa nurut saja ketika Asano menggandengnya ke gedung utama. Dia sendiri nggak tau apa yang akan dilakukan Asano padanya. Tapi, plis deh, dia nggak nyaman diliat orang kayak sepasang *ehem* begini.

Asano mendorong pintu sebuah ruangan agar terbuka. Di dalamnya, empat bawahan Asano menatap pimpinannya dengan tatapan ambigu.

"Ren, tolong urus data kartu pelajar milik Shiota-san. Kau sudah tahu kan apa yang harus diganti?" Ren mengangguk mengiyakan perintah atasannya dan segera melakukan tugasnya.

"Seo, tolong kau ambilkan tiga macam ukuran bawahan seragam dari koperasi. Jangan ambil bawahan laki-laki." Seo segera berlari mendengar titah Asano.

"A-ano Asano-kun, apa yang akan aku, ah, kita lakukan di sini? Kenapa aku-"

"Mengurus revisi kartu pelajar barumu dan mengganti seragam yang cocok dengan gendermu." jawab Asano santai sambil duduk manis dan mulai meneliti berbagai macam proposal yang ada di atas mejanya.

Sumpah demi Karma kecolok wasabi *Karma bersin*. Walaupun gendernya berubah, Nagisa tidak ingin hari pertamanya masuk setelah koma, menjadi heboh karena ia menggunakan rok. _Mattaku_ , ternyata Asano sama kampretnya dengan Karma.

Tapi ya, dia Cuma bisa duduk pasrah menunggu hasil yang akan ia dapat dari kerjaan si Asano. Tenang? Nggak. Boro-boro tenang. Baru aja ngatur jantung, pak kepala sekolah, alias Asano Gakuhou, datang masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oh, Shiota-san. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sudah baikan?" tanya kepala sekolah sambil tetap berlalu ke meja anaknya.

"Ano.. um.. ya seperti ini saja, kepala sekolah." plis, siapapun tolong keluarkan Nagisa dari situasi menyulitkan ini.

Pak kepala sekolah hanya mengangguk lalu menyerahkan sebuah proposal ke anaknya dan berlalu keluar dari ruangan itu. Disini Nagisa merasa agak dikacangin.

Tak lama pak kepala sekolah keluar, Seo Tomoya datang dengan membawa pesanan Asano, "Asano, hanya dua macam ukuran yang tersisa. Mungkin Shiota-san bisa langsung mencobanya." ujar Seo sambil menjejer empat bawahan dari dua macam. Dua seragam olahraga dan dua seragam biasa.

"Shiota-san, kau bisa mencobanya di kamar mandi itu." ucap Ren sambil menunjukkan kamar mandi di pojok ruangan.

Tidak mau berlama-lama, Nagisa segera masuk ke kamar mandi dengan rok pertama.

-1-

"Bagaimana?" Nagisa keluar dari kamar mandi dengan muka memerah. Seluruh anggota five virtuosos dibuat melongo melihatnya.

BUAGH

"Baka, Seo. Yang seperti itu sudah jelas kependekan kan? Kau modus yah?" Seo hanya meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang barusan dilempar Asano dengan kamus bahasa inggris setebal 1000 halaman.

Ren menyibakkan poninya dengan penuh gaya, "Shiota-chan terlihat semakin manis dengan rok seukuran itu." Nagisa semakin memerah wajahnya.

BUAGH

Kali ini Ren tepar karena dilempar Asano dengan bola basket (?) milik sang ketua OSIS. "Tidak usah menggombal." ketus Asano sambil menyuruh Nagisa mencoba rok kedua.

-2-

"Yang ini?" semuanya menoleh ke arah Nagisa.

Ren mengamati kecocokan seragam Nagisa, "Yang ini terlihat kepanjangan, Shiota-san. Kalau aku, lebih setuju kau memakai rok yang tadi." ujar Ren menyuarakan pendapatnya yang disetujui ketiga rekannya kecuali Asano yang masih tampak berpikir.

"Asano, pendapatmu." tegur Araki secara tidak langsung.

Asano tampak seperti baru dibangunkan dari lamunannya. Ia tergagap menanggapi ucapan Araki, "A-ah, sebaiknya.. um.. dia pakai yang tadi. Tapi, gunakan stocking panjang. Itu saran dan pendapatku." ucap Asano sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Nagisa yang masih menatapnya. Wajahnya seperti dihiasi pemerah pipi dengan kadar tipis.

Koyama menyeringai penuh arti ke arah Asano, "Kau tersipu ya, Asano-kun?" godanya dengan wajah sok coretnajiscoret miliknya.

Sang ketua hanya menatap ke arah Koyama dengan wajah datarnya, walaupun wajah itu masih terdapat semburat merah tipis, "T-tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak pernah yang namanya ung.. tersipu." sangkal Asano.

"Kalau celana olahraga kau coba lihat saja ukurannya. Tidak dicoba juga tidak apa kok." ucap Seo lebih seperti menghentikan debat yang akan terjadi antara Asano dan Koyama.

Nagisa mengangguk dan mengambil bawahan olahraga yang sekiranya sesuai ukurannya. Baru saja ia mau pamit untuk pergi ke kelasnya, bel berbunyi mendahuluinya. Asano bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Nagisa yang masih terdiam sambil memegang bawahan olahraga. Tasnya sudah dicangklong saat ia akan memilih bawahan olahraga.

"Baiklah, kalian segera ke kelas. Aku akan mengantar Shiota-san ke gerbang kelas menuju kelas E." ucap Asano sambil menggandeng tangan Nagisa dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Nagisa terdiam. Wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan. Sekalipun ia menyangkal bahwa ia adalah lelaki, kenyataan yang terjadi dia adalah perempuan sekarang.

"Ano, Asano-"

"Diam dan ikut sajalah." feelingnya agak-agak gimanaa gitu. Ingin hatinya sih nurut saja, tapi naluri kegadisannya mengatakan bahwa ini bisa berbahaya. Dan pada akhirnya toh, Nagisa tetap menurut mengikuti gandengan Asano membawanya pergi.

'Ini sudah masuk ke jalan kelas E. Kenapa ia tidak melepaskannya?' Nagisa mulai menatap Asano heran.

Sadar karena bisa jadi ia sudah dipikir aneh-aneh, Asano melepaskan gandengannya dan menatap Nagisa dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Dengar Shiota-san, ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Asano menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Setelah berusaha mengatur jantungnya yang dag-dig-dug karena Nagisa yang tampak lebih feminim, ia mencondongkannya tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Nagisa. "Geraikan rambutmu saat kau jadi seorang perempuan. Kau boleh mengikatnya ketika kau sudah jadi laki-laki lagi." tangan Asano yang awalnya berada di bahu Nagisa, naik dengan cepat dan melakukan sesuatu.

"A-Asano-kun." Asano menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Nagisa yang sudah tergerai rambutnya. Ya, barusan tangannya menggeraikan rambut Nagisa. Sumpah, tadi Nagisa sudah hampir mikir macem-macem.

Anak dari kepala sekolah tersebut hanya tersenyum jahil lalu berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya santai, "Jaa, Shiota-san. Silahkan nikmati masa-masa gadismu. Kita bertemu lagi di apartemenmu." manik _azure_ Nagisa terus menatap punggung Asano sampai sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu gedung utama dan menyisakan semburat merah tipis di pipi Nagisa.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan." jelmaan iblis dari kelas E, tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Nagisa dengan tatapan posesifnya. "Sepertinya kekasihmu baru saja melakukan sesuatu padamu." ujarnya dengan wajah iblis yang dilengkapi sepasang tanduk dan ekor yang berkibar menggoda.

Nagisa pasang muka _flat_ seketika. Sahabatnya ini bisa berpikir aneh seperti itu, "Tidak, Karma-kun. Asano baru saja memintaku mengganti bawahan seragam ini dengan rok dan mengganti bawahan olah raga milikku jadi celana pendek. Dia juga baru saja melakukan revisi pada kartu pelajarku." jelas Nagisa sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kelas E.

Karma manyun. Pancingannya tidak mengena ke sasarannya, " _Demo_ Nagisa-chan, kau tampak manis dengan tampilan barumu. Apalagi dengan rambutmu yang tergerai seperti saat kelas satu dan dua dulu." ujar Karma sambil meraih beberapa helai rambut Nagisa dan menghirup baunya dalam. 'Menenangkan.' pikir Karma.

"K-Karma-kun, apa yang k-kau lakukan? K-kau melakukan adegan klise yang selalu terjadi di.. umm. . _shoujo manga_. K-kau ini kenapa?" Karma melepas helai rambut Nagisa dan merangkul bahu Nagisa.

" _Sou ka_ , berarti aku hero dan kau heroine-nya ya untuk beberapa saat ini." ujar si jenius kelas E dengan tenangnya.

Mendadak Nagisa merinding mendengarnya. Karma dan Asano hari ini sangat tidak wajar. Sampai kapan ya begitu?

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

 **wew, demi apaan aku bikin Asano menggila begini? *kyaaa, Asano-kun***

 **ehehehe, agak ada masalah dengan komputer, jadinya apdet baru sekarang.**

 **ok, sekian curhatan saya.**

 **Betewe, ada yang mau kasih rikues buat lanjutan atau alur cerita selanjutnya? Nanti bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan alurku kok.**

 **o o o... review-nya di tunggu ya, minna!**

 **Arigatooo ,**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeyeye, ini dia chap 4.**

 **Ada yang nunggu? Aa, nggak?**

 **Betewe, ada yang mau aku kasih spoiler buat chap next? Xixixix ,**

 **Ok, enjoy guys**

 **Warning : ooc, typo, gaje, alur tidak jelas, garing, de el el**

* * *

 **That Poison (4)**

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.15, yang berarti kelas sudah dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu, seharusnya. Ya, seharusnya.

Sayangnya, remaja bermarga Akabane yang barusaja nongol di pintu kelas, merusak tatanan yang rapi itu.

"Karma-kun, kenapa kau baru datang?" guru gurita yang punya hobi gossip itu berubah warna menjadi ungu dengan tanda silang di mukanya.

Yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menarik sesuatu yang daritadi tidak tampak wujudnya, "Nagisa- **chan** , tolong jelaskan pada mereka semua." suruh Karma sambil seenak jidat masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempatnya.

1 detik..

2 detik..

Ok, kelas sedang mencerna situasi.

3 de..

"NAGISAAAAA?!" seluruh kelas langsung mengerubungi Nagisa dengan takjubnya. Okajima langsung beraksi bersama kamera nistanya. Maehara langsung ngegombal. Koro-sensei asyik nye _talker_. Hazama bikin naskah dorama tentang perubahan Nagisa. Terakhir, Kayano Kaede pundung di pojok kelas.

"Uwaa, Nagisa, tak kusangka kau secantik ini.." puji Maehara sambil modus-modus dikit gitu lah.

"Kau bisa jadi model majalah langgananku loh." usul Okajima sambil senyum mesum, yang langsung dapat tendangan gratis dari Okano Hinata.

"Nagisa-chan, Nagisa-chan, kau bisa pakai baju maid yang baru saja kubeli bersama Karma kemarin loh." tawar Nakamura dengan senyum setannya.

SREEK

Sesi pengerubungan berhenti sejenak. Seorang guru perempuan sexy nan bohay masuk ke kelas dengan tatapan seperti elang mencari mangsa *ceileh*.

"Nagisaaaa, kau manis sekaliiiiiii." ya, bitch-sensei juga ikut histeris liat Nagisa yang datang dengan dandanan manisnya. Saking histerisnya, sampai main peluk segala *pliss, bitch-sensei*.

Seperti mendapat lampu hijau dari sang guru, kelas E kembali ricuh buat kepo-in si Nagisa yang sudah resmi jadi cewek *yah, untuk saat ini*.

"Nagisa nanti ganti tempat duduk ya?" ucap Itona si tampang datar.

Sang surai biru muda menatapnya heran, "Kenapa, Itona-kun?"

"Aku bosan duduk bersebelahan dengan si bodoh Terasaka." jawab Itona singkat, padat, dan sumpeehhhh itu pedes amat.

"Apa masalahnyaa?!" amuk Terasaka sambil ngejitak Itona.

"Jelas bermasalah. Kau dan Nagisa sudah jelas lebih pintar Nagisa." Itona ambil jeda sebentar, "Dan, kalau kita berteman dengan orang yang pintar, kita akan ketularan pintar."

"Terus hubungannya?" tanya Terasaka dengan wajah sok polosnya yang, ..plissss, udah bikin Karma gatel buat nonjok.

"Situ kan bodoh, makanya aku nggak pinter-pinter." Itona diem sebentar buat nyari kata yang pas, "Percuma duduk sebelah Karma-kun yang jenius, orang di sebelahku ada makhluk kayak Terasaka."

5 detik berlalu..

"Itona, sialan!" Terasaka mencak-mencak. Dia telat lima detik buat pahamin kode dari Itona #TerasakaGaPeka.

Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat. Ada yang beli minum di gedung utama, ada yang main bola, ada yang asik dengan gadget, ada yang ngobrol, de el el.

"Nagisa, kau benar-benar cocok dengan dandananmu loh." puji Sugino. "Emm, memangnya siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Nagisa tersenyum kikuk mendengar pertanyaan dari Sugino, "Ano, ini ulah Asano-kun." jawab Nagisa yang disusul teriakan 'Eh' histeris dari teman-temannya.

"Aku kira Karma-kun yang mendandanimu." celetuk Kanzaki.

Nagisa menggeleng kecil lalu kembali fokus ke bento yang dibuatkan Asano, "Karma-kun dimana ya?"

"Aa, tadi aku lihat dia ke belakang gedung. Mungkin dia mau bolos pelajaran setelah ini." jawab Kayano yang baru saja balik dari luar kelas.

Gadis bersurai biru itu kembali terdiam. Sejak tadi pagi, sahabat merahnya itu sama sekali nggak bikin onar di kelas. Aneh saja lihat _prankster_ yang biasanya gatel, tiba-tiba jadi anteng di tempatnya.

"A-apa kalian ada masalah?" Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis berkacamata di sampingnya, Okuda.

"Tidak. Tapi, sepertinya ini karena ulah Asano-kun." jelas Nagisa.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian menjalin hubungan khusus? Atau ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan?" Sugino menyuarakan ke-kepo-annya.

Nagisa terkekeh lalu menjelaskan semua yang terjadi tadi pagi.

" _Naruhodo_ , sepertinya ia cemburu padamu." ucap Kayano dengan gaya sok tahunya. "Eh tapi, apa sekarang kita boleh memanggilmu dengan suffix –chan?" tanya gadis bersurai hijau itu.

Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda, dan Nagisa _speechless_. Itu pertanyaan telat amat ditanyainnya, "Em, b-boleh kok, Kayano-chan." jawab Nagisa sambil ketawa gugup.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan, nanti malam mau makan apa?" semua menoleh ke remaja bersurai mencolok mata yang selalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku akan belanja sepulang sekolah."

"Terserah Karma-kun saja. Uangnya?" Nagisa menyahuti sambil menyuapkan satu suapan ke mulutnya sendiri.

" _Mattaku_ , Nagisa-chan, aku selalu punya banyak uang masukan, kau tahu?" senyum iblis milik Karma kembali terpasang dengan ekor yang sudah berkibar.

"Baiklah, lakukan semaumu, Karma-kun." ucap Nagisa pasrah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Asano mengernyit heran mendapati sebuah pesan singkat muncul di ponselnya.

 _From : Shiota Nagisa_

 _Subject : Pulang telat._

 _Asano-kun, aku akan pulang agak malam. Ada yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dulu. Tolong katakan pada Karma-kun juga ya.._

Dan tanpa bertanya alasannya, Asano segera melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Gadis bersurai biru itu kembali mengecek jam di gadgetnya. Pukul 18.30, dan jalanan ke apartemennya sudah mulai gelap. Ramai sih, tapi kalau gelap tentunya ada kesan yang bikin was-was, apalagi ia sekarang perempuan.

Nagisa baru saja pulang dari rumah Hara-san. Ia diminta oleh Nakamura, mengerti segala hal tentang perempuan. Karena, Hara yang paling ke-ibuan, gadis dengan nilai _life skill_ tinggi itu menyanggupi permintaan Nakamura. Dan inilah hasilnya. Shiota Nagisa yang notabenenya seorang gadis sekarang, sedang jalan sendirian ke apartemennya.

Walaupun memiliki bakat dalam assassin, gadis bermarga Shiota itu tidak bisa tenang menghadapi situasi yang tengah menghadangnya. Ia gemetar. Lima orang lelaki bertubuh kekar dan satu orang berpakaian serba putih yang akrab dalam penglihatannya, sudah menunggu Nagisa di depan jalan yang terlihat sepi itu.

"Wah, sesuai dengan informasi ternyata." si jubah putih mulai berbicara sambil melangkah mendekati Nagisa, "Shiota-san pulang sendiri tanpa dikawal siapapun. Harusnya kau mengajak pengawal merahmu, Shiota."

Nagisa hanya diam ketika si jubah putih menyentuh dagunya pelan. "Kenapa kau disini Shiro-san? Aku tidak bersama dengan Itona-kun." ucap Nagisa sambil menekan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Shiro justru tertawa mengejek mendengar ucapan Nagisa, "Aku tidak butuh anak itu." ia member jeda sebentar, "Selain mendapat misi membunuh gurumu, aku juga mendapat misi bayaran untuk **melukaimu** , Shiota."

Manik _azure_ milik Nagisa melebar. Belum sempat gadis itu berteriak ataupun melarikan diri, mulutnya sudah dibekap dan kedua tangannya sudah dipegang dengan kencang oleh salah satu dari lima lelaki kekar tadi.

"Kau tahu, Shiota? Aku tidak akan membunuhmu kok. Tapi, aku tidak janji kau pulang tanpa luka." tepat setelah Shiro mennyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah tendangan mengenai perutnya dengan keras. Nagisa benar-benar tidak bisa melawan jika dalam keadaan terkunci dan terpojok seperti ini. Pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi mengenai tubuhnya. Bahkan, ia berani bersumpah, tadi ada pisau yang mengenai pipinya. Mulutnya sudah mengeluarkan darah sejak serangan pertama. Beberapa tulang rusuknya terasa patah saat serangan selanjutnya nyasar ke bagian dadanya. Mungkin juga tulang kering kaki kanannya barusan retak.

Dan sumpah, Nagisa melihat dan kini ia juga merasakannya. Sebuah pisau tajam sudah menembus pinggang kanannya cukup dalam. Pegangan yang daritadi menahannya terlepas. Gadis itu tersungkur. Ia terbatuk. Darah sudah mewarnai banyak bagian di seragam yang ia kenakan. Dengan susah ia mencabut pisau yang menusuknya di pinggang.

"Ah, apa itu sakit, Shiota? Aku agak ngilu saat kau berusaha mencabut pisaunya." Nagisa mendecih pelan saat Shiro berjongkok dan mendongakkan wajahnya yang sudah babak belur, "Tapi, sepertinya masih kurang satu kali lagi, Shiota."

Sebuah pisau menembus tangannya yang bersimbah darahnya sendiri. Shiro dan gerombolannya pergi setelah Nagisa menjerit karena pisau terakhir. Mereka meninggalkan gadis yang sudah penuh dengan darah itu tergeletak sendirian di gang yang gelap sendirian.

Gadis bersurai biru itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan, "K.. Kar.. ma.. –kun.. A.. Asano.. –kun, ta.. suke.. te." pandangannya mengabur, seiring darahnya yang terus keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mungil.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Uihihih, apakah ini terlalu gaje?**

 **Penginnya sih bikin Nagisa lebih terluka gitu. Tapi ngga tega T.T**

 **Ohoh, nih spoiler, besok para char cowok nyoba deketin Nagisa-chan looh…**

 **Eheh, itu berdasar rikues dari para rikueser *ada yak?***

 **Eh, eh, boleh rikues kok. Soalnya Misa sendiri bingung buat bikin pengiring alur ceritanya T_T .**

 **Ano, Misa juga minta maaf sebesar-besarnya *sebesar bodinya Terasaka* kalo ada review yang belum kebales de el el. Habis, tiap mau bales, entah kenapa selalu digangguin.**

 **Jadi, Misa ucapin makasih banyak buat saran, rikues, koreksi, de es be yang udah minna tulis di kotak review.**

 **Misa juga mau ucapin makasih buat para follower dan favoriter *gini bener?*, reader dan silent reader yang udah mau baca tulisan kacau Misa.**

 **Last, makasih banyak ya. Dan ditunggu reviewnyaaa ^^**


End file.
